


Things We Lost In The Fire

by Beccafiend



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: "I was the match, and you were the rock.Maybe we started this fire."SanKou fic collection.





	1. Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of SanKou. I wanted to post some unrelated SanKou ficlets I've been putting on my Tumblr bc the world needs more SanKou. So. I present to you my self-indulgent bullshit.
> 
> This chapter was for the Saiyuki69mins challenge, for the prompt "moon viewing vs leaves"

His footsteps fall almost silently, only the barest hush of skin peeling off polished wood signals his coming. Despite the lightness in his movements, Genjo doesn’t startle when Kougaiji settles in beside him, sensing his presence long before he’d gotten close enough to attack.

 

They’re long past that now, and Genjo doesn’t even so much as glance in his direction when he takes the cup of sake for himself. He knows Genjo is aware of the eyes watching him, but in a rare turn of events, he doesn’t seem to care. His gaze remains fixed on the harvest moon, hanging low and large in the sky.

 

In the moonlight, the lines of his face soften, the perpetual frown easing, the line between his brows smoothing out. Light reflects off the planes of his face, bouncing off golden hair, surrounding him as it always does in a glow that is uniquely him. In this light he seems almost ethereal and unearthly, his very being saturated in something beyond comprehension. The Marlboro red perched delicately between his fingers, the cup of sake and a half-filled ashtray resting nearby should take away from the effect, but as always, he makes them work in his own way.

 

A leaf falls from the trees, fluttering down to land on the ever-growing pile. They have started to color, and in turn have started to fall. They coat the ground in a pile of warm reds and yellows, drawing in the crisp browns of the long-dead.

 

“We should rake those up soon.”

 

He takes the spare cup of sake as he speaks, considering their yard carefully. They’ve fallen behind tending to it.

 

“We don’t have any potatoes.” Genjo shifts beside him, drawing his attention again. The corners of his lips quirk slightly, a fondness in his expression that goes to a time long before this. A relic of a time long past, a memory or a joke that Kougaiji doesn’t understand, and doesn’t dare ask, for fear of scaring the moon off him.

 

The spell still seems to break with his words, and finally, Genjo turns to him, eyeing the sake but making no comment as he takes his own. The moon spirit is gone, but a much softened Genjo has returned in his stead, raising his glass to the sky. A final toast to the moon, and whatever memories lie there, he thinks.

 

“We’ll do that tomorrow, after we go to the market.”

 

He doesn’t ask, and Sanzo doesn’t tell. He releases smoke to the air on a breath, and the leaves fall, rustling as they finally touch the ground. Silently, the moon watches them all.


	2. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn’t Sanzo’s place to argue that kind of spiteful logic, though the trek to get up here almost made him regret it. Almost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyuki69mins week 3, mountains vs beach. I went mountains bc I could. And this is fluffy garbage hello.

Even Sanzo had to admit, the cabin was surprisingly nice. Kou had spared no expense, though it was technically on his father’s dime, if you considered that it was paid by his inheritance.

 

_ “He’d be pissed if he found out I used it to spend a week away with my human lover.” _

 

It wasn’t Sanzo’s place to argue that kind of spiteful logic, though the trek to get up here almost made him regret it. Almost.

 

“How are your hands feeling?” Coming up behind him, Kougaiji dropped the keys on the table, the last of their bags relegated to the chairs. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “You almost broke the door with how hard you were gripping it.”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t drive like a maniac--”

 

“I was going the speed limit, Genjo. Mountain roads tend to wind like that.”

 

“That doesn’t account for us almost careening down the side of the mountain. Twice.” Indignant, Sanzo crossed his arms with a huff, glaring at his lover.

 

“We didn’t, and we weren’t even close. You’re just paranoid.” Snorting, Kougaiji didn’t rise to the blond’s bait, long used to his moods. While he busied himself unpacking the last of their dry foods, Sanzo made his way to the couch, settling in and pulling the blanket around his shoulders. A mid-November trip had been an even worse idea with the location, and without a fire started, the cabin had a definite chill to it.

 

“Tell me again why we had to do this?” 

 

“Because, Genjo, it’s been forever since we took a vacation. And if you had your way we’d stay at home.”

 

“So you picked the side of a mountain, instead.”

 

“The last time we went to the beach, you bitched the whole week straight about the heat, and you were burnt for half of it after that surfing contest.” Satisfied with the kitchen, Kou padded over to the fireplace, feet bare against the wood floors. Just looking at it gave Sanzo a chill. It took only a moment for him to light the fire, taking care of the step Sanzo was far too lazy to do.

 

“And so you picked a  _ mountain _ . In the middle of bumfuck nowhere.” Sanzo refused to let the issue drop, narrowing his eyes at the youkai as he settled in next to the blond.

 

“Genjo, you hate people, remember? This place is nice and quiet, and most importantly, secluded. There’s beautiful scenery. You have a whole week to read and relax in quiet. I thought it would be perfect for you.” Kou’s lips were curved into a slight smirk, belying the pleasant tone he’d taken.

 

Sanzo considered arguing, but he could feel the heat coming off the youkai, and finally, finallly, couldn’t stand it anymore. With the blanket still draped over him, he huffed, turning and shifting in a swift movement so that he was laying down, his upper half draped over a warm pair of tanned legs. His face turned away towards the fire, he didn’t need to see Kou’s expression to feel the smirk. Damn him and damn his personal furnace abilities.

 

“You planned this on purpose.”

 

“I might have. But it worked.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too, Genjo.”


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent 90s gay roller derby lawyer AU? Yep. The main AU will be written maybe sometime this decade lolol.

If there was one thing he was thankful for in life, that he would actually admit to, it would be the boombox the derby team had presented him as a gift when he’d gotten his first job. It was older now, but it did the job just right, the perfect size for bringing his music around the house, and right now was possibly his most prized possession. Cleaning the office went by so much faster when Whitney was there to keep him company.

 

“ _ I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. _ ” Sanzo’s voice joined in with the chorus, head bobbing and shoulders moving just a bit with the upbeat tune. He tossed the documents in his hands into the ‘to be shredded’ box with more flourish than necessary, spinning on his heel to grab another stack.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little  _ too _ flamboyant, Genjo? You look like a stereotype.”

 

Glaring at the tanned redhead leaning against the doorframe, Sanzo huffed indignantly.

 

“Look who’s talking, earring boy.”

 

“Earring boy? That’s a new one.” Raising a groomed brow, Kougaiji didn’t rise to the bait, lips curled upward slightly as violet eyes sparkled in amusement. “However, I’m not the one having a dance session to Whitney Houston right now, am I?”

 

A mischievous glint in his eyes, Sanzo’s lips curved into a smirk. “No, but that can change.” Before Kougaiji could respond, Sanzo crossed the room, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door to spin through the open parts of the room. 

 

Twirling them both, Sanzo made an effort to throw Kou off balance, turning without warning and moving his feet to the fastest part of the rhythm. As always, Kou kept up without missing a beat. Grinning, he matched each move with a trick of his own, challenging Sanzo to keep them both on their toes, losing track of everything but the music and the movements.

 

“ _ Don’t you wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don’t you wanna dance. _ ” 

 

For a final move, Sanzo pulled them both low, dipping Kou nearly to the ground, red hair dusting the hardwood before Sanzo pulled him back up, spinning him out in a twirl. Stretched at arms length, Kou brought himself in with a spin, the resulting movement pressing them chest to chest.

 

“ _ Wish somebody who loves me! _ ”

 

Their breathing came in heavy pants as the song slowly faded out, but they made no effort to move their position. Catching his breath, Kou was the first to break the silence between them.

 

“That entirely proved my point, you know.” Smirking, Kougaiji let his head fall forward to touch his forehead to the blond’s. “But you impressed me, so I’ll let it slide. This time.”

 

Sanzo huffed, feigned indignation lacking any heat with his partner pressed so close to him still.

 

“Bite me, asshole.”


End file.
